


Influential (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [112]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: can I claim a spot with a request for Poe x reader with the “you’re a bad influence” prompt you just posted? unless you have that prompt already planned for somebody else :)
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642





	Influential (College AU)

You didn’t like how much of an influence Poe Dameron had on your life. For some reason, whatever Poe asked of you, you did it. No matter how much you told yourself no, you had to resist, you’d end up following Poe. Hell, you’d probably end up following Poe to the ends of the Earth. He was just that influential…..and it probably didn’t help that you were in love with him too.

___________

You’re in the house that you and several other people are renting out while you’re attending college. You’re sprawled out on your bed surrounded by books and notes while you’re studying for a test. 

The door slams open and you jolt in your spot. Poe is standing there with two big nerf guns in his hand, “NERF WAR!” he tosses you one of the guns and you catch it with a frown.

“No, Poe. I have to study!”

“Yes, Poe! C’mon, Y/N, you’ve been studying for hours! Take a break! Besides, you’re on my team against Kylo, Hux, and Phasma. I am NOT losin’ to them again.”

You shake your head, “Poe, seriously-”

“Pleeeeaaaase, Y/N?” he looks at you with his chocolate brown eyes, pouting his lips and looking oh so adorable. 

You sigh and push yourself off your bed, “Fine. Only a few rounds.”

“YES!” Poe kisses your head and runs down the hall, “FINN! ROSE! Y/N’S IN!” You mentally curse yourself as you head downstairs for this impromptu nerf war.

You had failed that test, but Poe made it up to you by helping you study for the next one. And, you couldn’t say no to his company, no matter how much your mind was telling you to keep your distance.

___________

You and Poe had been friends for a few years and it was just so easy to fall for him. He was handsome, funny, smart, kind. The perfect package. But he couldn’t possibly see you in any other way than as a friend. 

But then That Night happened.

“You’re being a bad influence,” you hissed at Poe as you and he hide from the police. 

It was a Friday night and Poe dragged you to a frat party, one that got way out of control, thus warranting the police to stop by and end all party activities. While students of all ages and backgrounds scattered and ran from being caught, Poe pulled you into someone’s bedroom closet. You’re standing only in your bra and denim shorts, due to playing strip beer pong, while Poe was in his boxers and socks.

He scoffed, “Oh, please. You make it sound like I was ever a good one,” he said with a smirk. You opened your mouth to retort, but he slapped a hand over your mouth when he heard the bedroom door open. 

“Anyone in here?” a deep, authoritative voice echoed through the room, probably an officer. 

“Check the closet,” another voice said. 

Without hesitation, Poe dropped his hand from your mouth, instead replacing it with his lips. The door swung open, blinding you for a moment with the bedroom’s light. 

Poe pulled away and feigned shock, “Holy shit!” 

“Kid?” 

Poe stepped out of the closet, brows furrowed, “Han?”

“Son?”

“DAD!” Poe suddenly felt really, really embarrassed as he stood nearly naked before his dad and family friend, Han Solo, “Uh, we were-”

Kes Dameron shook his head, “Nope. No need for an explanation, but, uh, the party’s over. Got too many noise complaints.”

You nervously cleared your throat, bringing back Poe’s attention to you, “Oh! Crap! Uh, Han, dad, this is Y/N. One of my housemates, remember?”

Kes and Han gave you an awkward wave and you waved back, “H-Hi, again.” you gulped and stepped out of the closet, heading for the door, “I’m just gonna-” you awkwardly gestured to the hallway, “Um, I’ll wait downstairs for you, Poe.” you then rushed out of there without looking back. 

Han chuckled and Kes rose his eyebrows questioningly. Poe nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry, you guys had to see that.”

“A closet? Really, son?” Kes asked.

Poe shrugged, “What can I say dad, she’s irresistible.”

When you got downstairs, you quickly re-dressed, happy to see that your clothes were thrown about during the scatter. You then sat on the couch and began to text Rey and Rose about what just happened. Both girls freaking out that 1) Poe kissed you and 2) his dad and Kylo’s dad catching you both nearly naked in a closet. 

“Hey.” you look up to see Poe approaching, his own clothes in hand. As he redressed, Han and Kes stepped out the door, “Han and my dad are offering to drive us back to the house since, ya know, we drank and all.”

“O-Oh. Um, okay.” you stand up and follow Poe out, quickly apologizing to those in the frat for them getting in trouble. But they just waved off the apologies. It’s nothing they haven’t experienced before.

You felt like you were in trouble as you were escorted into the back of a squad car, Poe letting you in first and then sliding in after you. Some students that hung around or came out to check out the commotion gave you two questioning stares. You could feel your cheeks heating up all over again and you began to slide down the seat, away from view as much as possible. 

Fifteen minutes later, you’re on the doorstep of the house, waving good-bye to Han and Kes. Before Poe steps inside, you stop him.

“Wait, Poe.”

“What’s up?” he tried acting nonchalant, but you could tell he was trying a bit too hard.

“Are we going to talk about the kiss or…?”

He shrugs, “I don’t regret it.” 

“Really?” you perked up at his comment.

“Yeah. I-I gotta be honest, I’ve been wanting to kiss ya for a while now.”

“Same here,” you breathed out, “I mean wanting to kiss you for a while, not me wanting to kiss me ‘cause how is that even possible. That’s so weird and I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to kiss mys-” you stopped your rambling when Poe laughed.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” he leaned in and capturing your lips, the kiss was much more soft and gentle than the abrupt one you shared in the closet. When he pulled away, he sighed contently, “Let’s consider that one our first kiss of many.”

You snort, “I don’t know, having our first kiss be while we’re hiding in a frat house closet half-naked is very unique. First kisses on the doorstep of our home sounds so boring.”

Poe snickered, shaking his head, “Of course. What was I thinking.” he then slips his hand in yours and tugs you to the door, “C’mon. We should get some sleep so we can wake up early and have our first date. Sound good?”

You nod with a goofy smile on your face as you follow Poe inside, “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
